


Time: In Memorial

by Headwig1010



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headwig1010/pseuds/Headwig1010
Summary: Time is reminded of what it is to run.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 12





	Time: In Memorial

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a Drabble, I hope you guys like it! 😊

He runs.

Oh how little Zagreus runs, as if the fire coating his heels would instead consume them whole. 

Up, up, up, chasing a sky he's never seen, he runs from the clutching hands of Death to be clutched by the one who gave him _Life._

They upon Olympus rain down their blessings in ambrosia-tinted selfishness; Children tugging a pup's tail to see how _hard_ they can make it _bite._

His Father, so very _proud_ , would slay him, drown his own son in Blood and Darkness.

As he once did his _own_ Father.

Run little Zagreus, the clock is ticking...


End file.
